Puisque le Paradis peut attendre
by Saturdayprophet
Summary: CO-ECRIT AVEC MIA SUZUKI-SAMA / La route nous emmène toujours là où le destin le veut. Dans une chambre de motel à jouer au poker, ou au Paradis. Mais puisque Dean ne croit pas au Destin et que les Cieux peuvent attendre...


MIA: Euh….. Coucou ? /die/

Alors, pour information, elle a écrit le trois quart, j'ai même pas honte d'être esclavagiste. Et j'assume parfaitement d'avoir au quart gâché tout ça. Voilà voilà. La prochaine fois, au menu SUR VOUS :D (Enfin, amour…..)

Et yo le monde, ici Vena. Mais non, mais non, j'ai pas vraiment tout écrit. On a fait 50/50, et puis même que voilà. On avait cette idée depuis longtemps en tête.  
Merci de la lecture, on a vendu nos âmes pour le finir.

Je dec, on en a plus. Bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

Une route déserte qui flamboie et flambe sous la lumière du soleil. Une route qui s'étend, serpent sinueux le long de champs dorés, à l'asphalte brûlant, noir et éclatant. Gravillons qui bordent et débordent, comme des rejets envoyés ça et là par les gosses dans les autos qui l'arpentent. Mais il n'y a personne, aujourd'hui, par ici. Il n'y a personne qui roule le long de cette route paumée en plein Kansas, ce vingt-trois juillet.  
Il doit faire environ 30 degrés à l'ombre, et c'est sans doute pour ça que les mirages apparaissent aux yeux des rares conducteurs. Du rare conducteur, dans ce cas précis. Il est quatorze heures, et deux heures après le zénith la chaleur tourne et retourne, envahit l'habitacle d'une Chevrolet Impala (modèle de 1967) de son air étouffant.  
L'intérieur sent le cuir tanné - vieille odeur qui s'accroche sur les bords du nez, comme celle de la nature mouillée après une forte pluie - et l'alcool brun. Bière, un peu de cognac. Le mélange est, somme toute, assez agréable. Les doigts du gars assis sur le siège conducteur tapotent en rythme le volant étincelant sous les rais de lumière où la poussière danse en cadence avec le compteur de vitesse. 100, 110.  
Cassette de musique à l'appui, hard-rock ravageur, il roule sur une route de flammes pavée de bonnes intentions (sans doute.)  
" _I'm on the Highway to hell…! _"

Sa voix se fait entendre, il chante - hurle presque, s'abîme la voix. Mais la musique crie plus fort que lui, ses cordes vocales ne suffisent pas. Il reste dans l'ombre des notes qui s'enchaînent, des paroles qui se déchaînent et qu'il connaît sur le bout des doigts, comme d'autres cinglés de saints - dont la plupart baisent et boivent et parient jusqu'à crever, et prétendent valoir mieux que le reste du genre humain - qui connaissent des prières sur le bout des doigts. _Notre Père qui êtes aux cieux…_

Ça ne va pas avec la chanson.

"N'est-ce pas ironique de ta part d'écouter cette chanson ?"

Il n'a qu'un léger sursaut. Imperceptible, presque - un rien. Il n'aura qu'à prétendre que c'est l'état de la route, que ce n'est pas lui mais la voiture. Qu'il n'a pas été surpris. Le type à ses côtés, arrivé dans un bruissement d'ailes que le conducteur n'a pas pu entendre - _c'est ça, d'essayer de gueuler plus fort qu'une cassette qui crachera ses paroles toujours plus fort que toi_ \- ne le croira sans doute pas. Mais il fera semblant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

C'est tout ce qui lui vient. On peut sans doute y déceler, quand on le connaît bien, un "Salut, ça va ? Ca fait un moment, j'espère qu'il t'es rien arrivé". Ou peut-être que tout a été dit, qu'il n'y a pas besoin de chercher un sens caché, quoique ce soit.

"Je t'ai entendu prier.

-T'as rêvé."

Oh non, il n'a pas rêvé. Parce qu'il ne rêve pas. Le type à coté, il ne rêve pas.  
"Je ne crois pas. Je ne dors pas, Dean. J'entretiens mon véhicule par ma simple présence.  
\- Ouais, bah écoutes, t'as halluciné. J'ai pas prié."

La voiture accélère sur la route, alors que la musique continue de hurler. Dire que le chanteur a crevé, étouffé dans son vomi. Dean fredonne. Sur la route en direction de l'enfer. Ne jamais s'arrêter. Il a pas fait gaffe avant, mais c'est sa vie, maintenant.  
Putain. Il a une vie à la ACDC.

"Dean, est-ce que tu es entrain de m'ignorer en chantant une chanson déroutante ?  
\- Nan. Je t'éduque culturellement."  
Le silence tombe. Un silence amusé d'un coté - où l'on crie dans sa tête. Parle seul dans ses neurones - contre un confus. On peut être un ange et être con.

"Culturellement ne veut rien dire. Et tu sembles oublier que j'ai plusieurs millénaires de plus que toi, Dean. Et que je n'hallucine pas, non plus. Tu as prié. Je l'ai entendu.  
-Hé bah t'entends mal. Fin du débat."

Il ne rajoute rien. Personne ne rajoute rien, à vrai dire, et il ne reste que la musique qui menace de toucher à sa fin. _Highway to hell, Highway to hell…_ Trafiquer un peu la cassette, lâcher quelques vulgarités en passant que le passager clandestin ne semble pas apprécier. Quelques blasphèmes, des regards presque meurtriers de sa part - ou peut-être le sont-ils totalement, d'ailleurs - et autres machineries plus tard, elle reprend. Le conducteur hurle toujours, s'arrache les cordes vocales, mais ne va jamais plus fort. A quoi bon s'acharner de toute façon ?

"Je t'assure que je t'ai entendu.  
-Cass, fin du débat."

Cette fois, c'est le silence avec la chanson pour fond sonore, qu'importe ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire. Et il roule, toujours - de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre ?

_I'm on highway to-_

"Et merde !"

Les paroles ont arrêtées de se déverser dans la voiture. Ne restent que quelques bruits suspects, grésillements étranges.

Il s'arrête. Le bord de la route, personne, et une odeur de cramé. _Et merde_.  
Le soleil crâme bien, c'est vrai, mais c'est à des milliers de milliards de kilomètres - mais pas tant que ça, oh et puis qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout - donc l'odeur ne peut pas venir du soleil. Bravo, Dean. Arrêté, le moteur brûlant sous le capot, il hésite à aller voir si c'est pas de là d'où vient l'odeur. Mais le doigt fragile de 'Cass' pointe l'autoradio. Pointe l'autoradio, d'où de la fumée noirâtre se dégage.  
"Bordel de chiasse…. C'était ma cassette préférée ! "  
Il la retire, un peu morte, dégoulinante.  
Comme le chanteur, elle est morte étouffée dans ses vomissements. Classe, nan ? Mais qui manque un peu de propreté.

Et lui jure, gueule, ça l'emmerde. Et l'angelot en imper', lui, semble même pas tilter la gravité de ce qui vient de se passer - peut-être parce que finalement, grave, ça l'est pas tant que ça. On peut entendre quelques bruissements, des plumes qui se frottent, le vent qui souffle. Une mélodie bien différente des accords ravageurs. Une mélodie bien douce, comparée à celle qui s'élevait entre deux paroles du chanteur. C'est ce son qui fait relever la tête de l'humain.  
Entendre des plumes frotter, dans le vent chaud de l'été, ça lui fait fourrer la cassette au fond de sa poche. Symphonie divine qui le fait marrer, marrer un peu trop cyniquement.  
Un rire qui claque comme des ailes dans le vent. "Eh, Cass. Tu sais que j'entends, hein ?"  
Peut-être que c'était le destin de la cassette, de mourir comme Bon Scott, ben ouais. Une sombre histoire de destin, une cassette maudite dans laquelle son Père - lui, au moins, il a pas crevé dans son vomi - aurait investi à sa sortie. Son père, jeune, lui file maintenant la nausée. Rien que la pensée de son visage froid - trop froid- aux mèches de cheveux noires plaquées en arrière, de son regard de fer et de son envie de bien faire. Dean craint son père, autant qu'il l'admire, de cette admiration proche du dégoût qui amène la fascination.  
Mais c'était qu'une cassette, maintenant fourrée au fond d'une poche entre un ticket de concert, trente dollars en liquide, un chewing-gum et une capote. Une cassette d'Highway to Hell, brûlante comme les flammes de l'Enfer - et croyez-le, il connaît - au fond d'une poche.  
De toute façon, Dean Winchester ne croit pas au destin.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu entends ?"

Il l'avait presque oublié. Presque. Un soldat de Dieu, perdu dans la déchéance, le dos droit. Le conducteur de la voiture désormais arrêtée peut presque voir ses ailes cabossées, brûlées ça et là - est-ce que l'odeur vient de là ? - et le vent qui s'engouffre entre les plumes. Est-ce qu'elles sont blanches, noires ? Il penche la tête sur le côté, une demi seconde, un rien.

"Je crois que c'est tes ailes. Mais c'est pas censé m'exploser les tympans ?  
\- Non. "  
L'ange ne bouge pas. Il sait que ses ailes ne peuvent être perçues par les humains. Touchées ou senties. Lui il peut les voir, ses 'plumes', si il fallait y comparer à celles d'un oiseau, dressées fièrement dans la journée. Argent sombre, reflet de nuit dans la lueur étincelante de l'après-midi. Il les sent dans son dos, bien accrochées à ses omoplates, poussant de son os pour pouvoir le soulever et faire ce bruit-là. L'air ébouriffe des choses qui n'appartiennent pas à ce plan de l'existence, emportant une senteur que l'humain ne peut pas sentir. Là. Il pourrait faire courir la pointe sur le corps de Dean qu'il ne sentirait rien. Lui laisser une plume dans les cheveux, la regarder dégringoler le long de sa mâchoire et de son épaule sans qu'il n'en soit conscient.  
"J'te suis pas, sur ce coup-là, Castiel."

Il penche la tête, l'ange perdu sur terre. Il ne sait pas exactement comment s'expliquer. Ses doigts sont parcourus de tics nerveux à peine perceptibles - souvenirs de lorsque son véhicule humain était encore seul dans sa tête, sans doute. Cette espèce-là n'avait pas vraiment la tête accordée au corps, la plupart du temps - et il réfléchit. Il réfléchit à comment lui présenter la situation.

"Eh bien, la seule chose que tu as pu entendre de nous - de moi, surtout, en l'occurrence - c'est notre voix. Et si il est vrai que celle-ci vous est insupportable si vous n'êtes pas nos véhicules atti-  
\- Abrège. T'es en train de me dire que en gros, je peux entendre tes ailes mais pas ta voix.  
\- Cela n'a rien de gros, mais c'est ainsi."

Le blond-roux-brun, les cheveux de Dean sont un mystère ambulant, lève les yeux au ciel, et passe du côté passager pour ouvrir la boîte à gants et sortir sa boîte à chaussures cette fois de cassettes. Il farfouille dedans.  
"Cass, Black Sabbath ou Iron Maiden ?"  
Et l'ange penche la tête. Sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Et imagine déjà, dans les deux cas, des chansons blasphématoires qui hérissent ses plumes.

"Je ne suis pas sûr, Dean. Et ton autoradio est-elle en état de fonctionner ?"

Le silence, l'hésitation, l'incertitude - c'est vrai qu'une cassette a fondu dedans. Alors, dépité, il repose tout. Dépité, il se redresse, fixe le ciel. Bleu, dénué de nuages. Bleu, sans aucune nuance, sans aucun tache, juste du bleu à perte de vue.  
Et Dean trouve ça relativement dégueulasse. De toute façon, il n'a jamais été très poétique et les nuances de l'étendue au-dessus de lui, il en a rien à carrer. Qu'il pleuve, vente ou grêle, qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? La vie reste la même, une putain de merde sans nom avec, en bonus, une petite Apocalypse au cul. Et à vrai dire, il ne sait pas ce qui le retient de prendre un flingue et de se crever - ah, ouais, peut-être le fait que des connards de trous du cul vont le ramener à la vie, encore et encore. Le genre de situation où tout le monde devient dingue, lui le premier.

"J'en sais rien, Cass. Mais ça me fait chier."

Une main se pose sur son épaule, doucement. Elle se veut rassurante, mais Dean n'est pas sûr qu'elle le soit. Dean n'est pas sûr de grand-chose, si ce n'est que sa putain de radio le fait chier, que cette putain de cassette le fait chier et qu'il s'est mis à chantonner, doucement, sa voix emportée par la brise qui lui envoie, au passage, de la poussière à la tronche.

"_Highway to hell_… "

Dans sa tête, Castiel sait. Il sait que la route de Dean ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir atteint la fin de son 'autoroute jusqu'à l'enfer', comme il semble le chanter. Avec tout ce qu'il a fait, oui. Avec tout ce qu'il a pu endurer, au final sur la grande balance des âmes, le jour du Jugement Dernier - plus si loin désormais - il n'est pas sûr que Dean la fera pencher du bon côté.  
L'ange ne peut l'accepter. Ses doigts sur la veste rugueuse du chasseur sont une simple touche, humaine et fragile. Une simple touche.  
L'humain se dégage. L'ange enrage.

"Allez, on y retourne, okay ? Faudrait qu'on arrive avant la nuit, sinon j'pourrai pas pioncer. Et Bébé n'aime pas qu'on utilise sa banquette arrière comme lit…Certains cas mis à part." Certains Cass mis à part. Il se dirige pour aller reprendre sa place sur le siège tanné par les heures de route - innombrables heures, depuis que son père a acheté l'Impala - sur les chemins brûlants du sud comme du nord. Il boucle sa ceinture, et lance un regard à l'ange à coté de lui.  
"Cass, ta ceinture."  
Et, quand ce dernier commence à relever sa chemise sur la peau bronzée de son ventre - y a sans doute plus de soleil en un an au Paradis que de femmes dans son propre lit - Dean retient son geste.  
"Nan. Je veux dire ta ceinture de sécurité." Regard bleu. Regard de ciel. Bleu confusion. Dans le ciel passe un avion. "Le machin qui passe à coté de toi, là. " Il se penche et l'attache, comme un gamin.  
"Mais je suis un ange.  
\- Et si ton véhicule passe par le pare-brise, tu vas pas non plus me dire que ça t'emmerdera pas. Alors file moi une cassette de la boîte, et s'il te plaît plus de questions. T'as voulu voyager avec moi comme un humain, donc tu fais l'humain."  
Silence.  
"Merci, Castiel."

Une cassette poussée dans le lecteur. Iron Maiden, cette fois. Des deux groupes, c'est peut-être pas le pire. C'est _Somewhere in Time_. Avant la fin du chemin, l'album aura le temps de se graver dans le corps et le coeur de l'ange en trench-coat à ses côtés. Celui qui l'a marqué à vie d'une brûlure morale bien plus que physique. Celui qui présentement, la tête penchée sur le côté, réfléchit aux paroles.  
Dean ne les crie pas, cette fois - tempo tout aussi ravageur, mais brûlant. Il s'adresse comme lors d'une prière à tout ce que la musique metal a de sacré. Le satanisme en moins - il préfère chanter. Sa voix à l'accent marqué questionne celui à coté.  
Ou peut-être n'est-ce que les paroles.

"_If you had the time to lose  
An open mind and time to chose  
Would you care to take a look  
Or do you already read me like a book ? _..."

Soupir. Il monte le volume.  
"Allez, chante Cass !  
\- Je ne connais pas les paroles."

Il ne chante pas. A défaut, il fredonne l'air - les yeux clos, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière. S'arrête de temps à autre, quand il ne suit plus le rythme, reprend, cesse. Jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête - reprenne - est-ce que c'est une manie d'écouter la même chose en boucle ? Parfois, un mot se répète plusieurs fois, sans doute à cause de l'autoradio - comment peut-elle encore être en état de fonctionner ?

A croire que certaines choses relèvent du miracle, et c'est on ne peut plus ironique que cette pensée vienne d'un ange. Et la route continue, toujours plus loin - quelques trous ça et là qui jonchent l'asphalte, provoque un soubresaut.

Les automobiles sont petites, lentes et inconfortables. Il ne pourra jamais s'y habituer, peu importe le nombre incalculable d'heures qu'il y a déjà passé, le nombre d'éternités qu'il y passera encore. Même si le temps ne se calcule pas de cette façon, l'expression lui plaît. Peu d'expressions lui plaisent.

A vrai dire, il faudrait déjà qu'il en comprenne la moitié. Et même avec des millénaires passés à observer la race humaine, beaucoup trop de références lui sont étrangères. Mais en période de guerre, il n'a pas vraiment le temps de rattraper son - immense - retard sur le sujet.

Tant pis. Il se contentera de fredonner.

Il jette parfois un coup d'oeil - regard qui ne lui appartient même pas - sur une main qui n'est pas non plus sienne. Serre et relâche les phalanges de son véhicule, tourne la tête en direction du conducteur, fixe son épaule.

"Eh, Cass, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixes ?"

Il cesse. A la place, il joue avec une plume tombée sur son genou. Maculée ça et là d'un peu de sang, bientôt, toute la voiture sera inondée. Oh, pas de sang. De plumes seulement - pour le moment. De toute façon, personne ne le verrait. Sûrement pas l'humain à coté. Ce n'est qu'un homme.  
Et, même s'il pouvait le voir, il n'y accordait sans doute aucune importance.

Parfois, il songe qu'il a accepté la déchéance pour le pire déchet que l'Humanité pouvait engendrer. Parsemés de plus de défauts qu'il n'y a d'étoiles dans le ciel - et Castiel sait combien est-ce qu'il y en a, pour s'être amusé, encore enfant et insouciant au Paradis, à les compter - le surnom d'homme vertueux ne pouvait pas plus mal aller à quelqu'un.

Alors il le regarde chanter - pas crier, cette fois. Sa voix est plus jolie quand il ne hurle pas - le regarde taper en rythme ses doigts sur le volant avant de se remettre à chantonner.  
Un ange qui fredonne du metal à côté de ce que l'Homme a engendré de plus abject. Même Uriel n'aurait pas pu faire une blague aussi drôle.

Et les heures passent. Les chansons s'enchaînent. Et le soleil commence à décliner, lentement. Les heures s'enchaînent et les chansons passent. Un, deux, trois, cinq…Mais pas la quatre. Dean saute toujours la quatre. Il ne veut pas la chanter devant Castiel. Il ne veut pas le laisser croire qu'il a peur pour son âme. Même si après, ça lui flanque une peur bleue. Bleue comme ses putains d'yeux. Mais sa vigilance glisse. A la fin de la troisième, il ne change pas. Il est concentré sur la route, sûr de ne pas s'être perdu. Ou peut-être. Et puis, après tout…  
Peu importe. C'est une chanson. L'ange n'y comprendra rien, si ça se trouve. Lui et le second degré.  
_  
"__Take my hand I'll lead you to the promised land  
__Take my hand I'll give you immortality  
__Eternal youth I'll take you to the other side  
__To see the truth the path for you is decided…"_

Au bout d'un moment, il ne se rend même pas compte de ce qu'il chante. Même plus compte. Il est perdu quelque pas en arrière dans le temps, dans des questions qui tourbillonnent comme les nuées paresseuses passant dans le ciel de flammes et d'indigo - duel adorable - et qui ne le laisseront pas en paix. Sa voix meurt, de mélodiquement brûlante elle redevient normale, rauque et douce.  
"Cass, c'est comment d'avoir des ailes ?"  
Et Il chante toujours, cassette en rond. Celle-là ne brûle pas, n'explose pas, ne se vomit pas. Qui oserait vomir du Maiden intemporel ?

"C'est étrange.  
\- Mais encore ?"  
_Doux_, manque de répondre Castiel, ses doigts crispés sur une plume noirâtre. _C'est chaud aussi, d'une chaleur hivernale bienveillante. Ce n'est pas définissable. Mes ailes sont une part de moi-même, comme ton coeur ou ton doigt. C'est approximatif, comme description. Votre langue, vous-mêmes, êtes limités quant à la façon de décrire les choses.  
Alors c'est doux.  
Doux, jusqu'à ce que tes plumes se laissent tomber en cendres, que ta Grâce se disloque parce que tu t'es coupé du Paradis, ta maison. Non, il ne peut pas attendre. Le Paradis et Père n'attendent pas.  
_Mais tout ça, Castiel ne le dit pas.

"C'est étrange.  
\- T'as des plumes, vraiment ? "  
La voix de l'autre occupant de la voiture est perdue, loin, très loin. Nuageuse. Dehors, les flammes deviennent roses: elles n'embrasent plus le ciel, elles l'étreignent dans un soupir du monde pour unir les instants.  
"Oui, Dean. J'ai des plumes."  
Plus pour longtemps.  
"J'aimerais bien avoir des ailes…."

"_Is this in limbo or Heaven or Hell  
__Maybe I'm going down there as well  
__I can't accept my soul will drift forever"  
_Ah alors toi, ta gueule.

"Il commence à faire nuit. Tu devrais peut-être t'arrêter, non ?"

Un grognement pour réponse. Un motel miteux en bord de route, quelques kilomètres plus loin, qui passent en une seconde ou quelques siècles, notion du temps perdue, devenue abstraite au fil des musiques, paroles qui, dès que la voiture s'arrête, se stoppent brusquement. La presque magie - ces conneries qu'on ressort dans les films à l'eau de rose à deux balles que les nanas et autres masochistes adorent regarder, sans doute pour le plaisir d'avoir mal devant de telles daubes - de l'instant s'envole aussi sec. Sans doute n'était-ce qu'une impression. Ou un vague côté divin - après tout, il y avait un ange sur le siège passager, non ?

Faux noms, fausse carte de crédit, _une chambre pour deux s'il vous plaît, non nous ne sommes pas en couple non bordel pas le lit nuptial non allez vous faire foutre putain._

Une chambre, deux lits, aucune logique puisqu'un guerrier de Dieu n'a pas besoin de dormir. Enfin, guerrier peut-être, de Dieu, ça reste à prouver - la moitié de sa fratrie pense qu'Il est crevé, l'autre qu'Il a abandonné le navire et ne reviendra pas. Au milieu, trois péquenauds et demi qui pensent encore que les ordres viennent de Lui, et un abruti trois quart assez débile - Castiel a jamais pété trois pattes à un canard après tout - pour penser qu'Il veille encore sur eux, de là où Il est, et qu'un jour peut-être Il reviendra.  
Il a toujours été trop gentil et quelque peu trop naïf. C'est ça, d'être un des plus jeunes anges. Un bébé, rien de plus. Un bébé de plusieurs millénaires certes, mais ça ne change rien.

Dean dépose ses affaires, s'affale sur le lit, vraie loque. Trop d'heures de route et la fatigue qui s'accumule, et quand ses yeux se ferment, il songe que c'est moyen de s'endormir avec ses chaussures, mais qu'au pire, c'est pas si grave. Tant pis. Il se dit, aussi, que l'ange à côté va encore le fixer toute la nuit. Parce qu'il ne va pas soudainement se mettre à roupiller, comme par enchantement.

Et les secondes passent. Mais il ne s'endort pas. Il pense ne pas avoir la force de se redresser - au pire, somnoler, c'est déjà mieux que rien, non ? - mais s'exécute quand même. Et des yeux bleus rivés vers lui. Des yeux bleus comme un ciel délavé dégueulasse, des yeux bleus qui pourraient puer l'innocence s'ils n'étaient pas entachés ça et là de taches rouges, d'un temps incalculable passé à observer les atrocités perpétrées par l'Humanité.  
Parfois, Dean se rappelle que l'ange est réellement bien plus vieux que lui.

"Ça te dit un poker ?"

C'est venu, comme ça. Au hasard, une pensée prise, une idée, un rien. Il se redresse, fouille dans ses affaires. Il a toujours un paquet de cartes sur lui, même s'il s'en sert une fois tous les vingt ans, quand il commence à se faire chier ou même pour s'entraîner avec Sam.  
Mais Sam n'est pas là, et il n'a pas franchement envie d'y penser. Parce qu'après avoir serré son frère tant d'années - même quand il n'était pas entre ses bras, il pouvait sentir le poids de son corps. Et comme cette fois où, lentement, sa température avait chutée. Sa mort. Sam n'avait jamais été aussi lourd et ses bras, jamais aussi vide - ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés a quelque chose de déroutant. D'étrange.

De presque _plaisant._

"Je ne sais pas jouer."

La voix le tire de ses rêveries. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

"C'est pas grave, va. J'vais t'apprendre.  
-Tu ne devrais pas te reposer ?  
-Ca peut attendre."

Tout peut attendre. Mais l'envie passagère, papillon éphémère qui se pose au bout des doigts comme une étincelle d'électricité, fait remonter l'envie à coups d'adrénaline, ça, ça n'attend pas. Jouer avec Castiel non plus, et c'est bien pour ça que lorsque les cartes restent entre ses mains - brûlées par le papillon d'envie, elles passent de l'une à l'autre comme si il savait les manier - il ne peut attendre. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé d'apprendre à quelqu'un à jouer, qu'il s'était mis à jouer contre quelqu'un remonte à tellement longtemps que les bords des cartes utilisées sont encore tranchants. Sur le côté, il a taggué un Dean W. au stylo indélébile noir. Il a besoin de marquer ses affaires.  
Tout peut attendre.  
Mais Dean non.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que je doive jouer à un jeu de ce genre. La tentation…"  
Et l'ange objecte. Et l'ange proteste, alors que l'homme s'assoit en souriant. Une bonne humeur factice pour cacher son envie de lui apprendre un jeu défendu. Et encore, ils gardent leurs vêtements dans cette version.  
"Tu vois, Cass, je m'en fous un peu que t'ai le droit ou pas. Et toi aussi tu t'en fous, non ?"  
Une plume est à ses pieds. Une plume tâchée. Mais non. L'ange au trench-coat ne dit rien, le regarde en penchant la tête. Est-ce qu'il en a encore quelque chose à carrer, de ce qu'il a le droit de faire ou non ? Le libre-arbitre, tout ça. C'est pas une partie d'un jeu quelconque de cartes qui changera.  
Non.  
Ca le changera pas.

"Ah, merde, j'ai pas de jetons. C'est pas pratique, ça. T'aurais pas un genre de pouvoir magique pour en faire apparaître ?"

Il regarde autour de lui. Ce qui peut faire office de jetons - officieusement, ça en sera, et puis c'est tout.

Ou il n'y en aura pas. Façon plus enfantine de jouer au poker, basique, si simple et rapide qu'elle en devient aberrante - mais tant pis, après tout, Castiel n'aurait rien compris aux règles.

"Je vais te distribuer cinq cartes, okay ? Tu vas bien les regarder. Tu as le droit d'en piocher une - ou pas, d'ailleurs. Ca dépend, si ta main et bonne, ou pas. Tu peux te coucher, auquel cas, je gagne. Si c'est moi qui me couche, tu gagnes. Si personne ne le fait, on compare nos jeux et celui qui a la combinaison la plus forte gagne."

Il y vient, aux combinaisons. De la paire à la quinte flush, et jette un coup d'oeil à ses armes, sur le sol. Peut-être que quand Castiel - qui hoche la tête avec intérêt depuis le début des explications - aura compris, il pourra se servir des balles comme jetons, à défaut d'en avoir des vrais. Et là, le jeu pourra vraiment commencer.

"Et, bien sûr, c'est mieux quand on parie quelque chose. Généralement, c'est de l'argent, mais là, c'est pas trop possible. Alors choisis. Tu peux parier ta cravate, par exemple."  
Il ne se laisse pas un instant tenter par l'impression -sournoise, en lui - que Cass prenne au sérieux ce qu'il lui dit. C'est un ange, mais il n'est pas stupide.  
Enfin, il croit.  
" Je ne vois pas de raison particulière de me départir de ma cravate. Cela serait stupide." D'accord, il n'a pas compris.  
Alors Dean explique et ré-explique. Il lui indique que, non tu ne dois pas t'allonger sur la table et que ta main, c'est l'ensemble de tes cartes. Qu'il faut parier pour que ça soit fun, qu'on s'amuse. Et durant tout le temps de son explication, il fait courir les cartes entre ses doigts: allers et retours incessants, carreaux, trèfles dansants. Dans un autre monde, ces symboles auraient une bien autre signification. Dans un autre monde…Peu importe.  
"Je crois que j'ai compris."

Finalement, l'Illumination, ça existe. Dire que Dean n'y croyait pas c'était un bel euphémisme. Dieu, le Destin, tout ça…Il n'y croyait pas, avant. Maintenant, c'est plus sûr.  
"Super. Une partie ?  
\- Si cela t'intéresse."

Les balles ne feront pas de bons jetons. Il jette un regard à nouveau autour. Putain, ils fournissent jusqu'à des capotes dans ces motels minables mais ils sont pas foutus de leur donner des jetons pour jouer au poker ? Il réfléchit. Il sait qu'il en a un peu, sans doute. Des jetons de Sam, peut-être. Mais non, prendre les choses de son cadet lui semble encore comme un sacrilège - toujours le sacré, par ici. Il pourrait en être putain de malade -, une manière de saloper sa mémoire.  
Dean ne veut pas. Alors il va fouiller la salle de bain. Des plaquettes de cachets traînent. Des médocs ? Ouais. Aspegic, des trucs du genre. De quoi vous filer le mal de crâne permanent sans que vous ne l'ayez eu avant. Ca fera l'affaire. C'est rond, et ça ne glisse pas sur la table. Il revient, tire la table bancale entre eux, leurs deux lits et pose les jetons sur la table.

"Nous faut une mise.  
\- Ma cravate."  
Adorable.  
"Si tu veux. De mon côté…Je propose…  
\- Une prière, demain."  
L'humain de la pièce hausse un sourcil, intrigué par la requête. En quoi cela pourrait lui importer. Le lendemain, jeudi vingt-quatre juillet. Sainte Christine. Un de ses potes, peut-être, mort on savait pas trop comment et dont Cass veut préserver la mémoire ?

" Soit, même si je vois pas trop pourquoi."  
Parce qu'on est jeudi. Mais encore une fois l'ange ne dit rien. Se contente de se taire, de pencher la tête alors qu'il prend ses cartes. Ca commence.

Ca va doucement. Sauf que appliquer ce qu'il a compris n'est pas si simple, quand on s'appelle Castiel et qu'on a plus d'années que les doigts de sept ou huit milliards d'humains peuvent en compter.  
Il perd. La mise reste la même. Une prière contre son trench _malheureusement. Je l'aime bien, ce manteau, _contre sa veste, contre sa chemise. Cette dernière, il la garde.  
Dean priera.  
"Mais…"  
Mais il ne sait pas. Il ne l'avouera pas à l'ange. Qu'il ne sait pas à qui l'adresser. Qu'il ne sait pas pour qui prier. Parler à Dieu ? Pour lui dire quoi ? _Père de Castiel qui êtes aux Cieux, si vous pouviez dire à votre fiston Michel que je n'ai rien d'un véhicule pour assouvir ses envies de tuer son cadet parce qu'il lui a piqué ses jouets à Noël, ça serait sympa. Et sinon, les anges ont le droit de jouer au poker ?  
_Ou alors une supplication, qui fleurirait, pour l'ange responsable de la journée. Peut-être qu'il l'entendrait.  
Que des ailes pourraient lui pousser.

Mais, à vrai dire, il ne sait pas quel emplumé gère le jeudi. _Merde_. Il pourrait poser la question à celui qui se trouve en face de lui, mais rien à faire. Il ne peut pas s'y résoudre, fierté oblige. C'est con, ça, la fierté ; ça l'empêche de faire la moitié des trucs qu'il voudrait mais, d'un autre côté, sans ça, il perdrait un moteur essentiel à son avancée.

Ou à sa chute, question de point de vue.  
Non et puis faire 'eh, c'est qui que j'dois prier' c'est nul et ça ferait baisser l'estime que l'ange a en lui. C'est presque pire que tout.  
"T'as gagné, c'est bon…J'irai prier, demain. Content ?  
\- Très. "

L'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres qui s'étirent foutent les jetons à Dean. Qu'a-t-il donc promis ? Ou que doit-il promettre…  
" Une autre." Il réclame, maintenant. Il n'aime pas perdre, pas contre lui. Pas comme ça. Une idée folle s'envole et se forme au bord de son esprit brûlant, une idée de dément. Il lui suffirait de gagner. Gagner une seule fois.  
Gagner un rêve.  
" Bien entendu, Dean. Que devons-nous parier ? Je peux remettre ma chemise en jeu…  
\- Tes ailes, Cass. " La remarque rauque résonne dans la chambre éclairée par la lampe de chevet. Dehors, l'Etoile du Berger brille fièrement, trouve un reflet dans les yeux bleus Enfer de Castiel qui fixent l'éternité avec un air effaré. Non. Elles s'agitent dans son dos, reflet de ce qui brûle ses neurones et son esprit.  
" Non. Je ne peux pas te donner ça.  
\- Pourquoi ? "  
_Parce qu'un ange sans ailes c'est comme un triomphe sans gloire, un livre sans histoire. Ma Grâce se déverserait de leur plaie, je serai à jamais condamné à errer sur cette Terre.  
Je ne veux pas ne jamais revoir mes frères.  
_  
Douleur de l'être partagé en deux. Vice du jeu qui l'emporte. Un ange déchu ne l'est jamais à moitié.  
" Je peux t'en donner. Mais pas les miennes. Et toi ? Que mets-tu en temps que mise ?  
\- Je…Tu veux quoi ? "  
Une réponse est murmurée. Ils se regardent. Dean sourit. Un grand sourire, et hoche la tête.  
Et ainsi le jeu est scellé. Le destin va bien se marrer, encore une fois…  
Ah, mais c'est vrai, par ici on y croit pas.  
Les cartes sont distribuées. Les cachets d'aspirine répartis entre eux. On peut commencer. La partie passe, lentement. On entend les tics de la montre de l'homme, les tacs qui y répondent de l'horloge. Aucune expression faciale: c'est un jeu de bluff, un jeu d'apparences où le moindre tressautement prend des proportions de tremblement de terre. Une aubaine ou une déveine. Il n'y a que deux extrêmes. Alors les cartes s'abattent, Dean rit mais son esprit est concentré sur la réalité devant lui. Cass ne peut pas gagner. Cass ne peut pas le battre.  
L'ange le sait, ça se voit. Et ses ailes battent violemment devant tout ça.

Si Dean avait pu voir ses ailes, il aurait pu lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais il n'a en face de lui que le visage inexpressif du véhicule d'un angelot qui deviendrait extrêmement doué, avec un peu d'entraînement. Bien sûr, il ne dépassera jamais le maître - parce qu'il ne le laisserait pas faire - mais ça, ce n'est qu'un détail, ce n'est qu'un rien.

De toute façon, si Dean avait pu voir ses ailes, sans doute aurait-il été dégoûté au point de les refuser, même si la proposition émanait directement de Castiel. Chair nécrosée, décomposée, putride. Il n'y a que quelques plumes ça et là qui s'accrochent encore aux ligaments, collées par le sang séché ça et là, parfois encore chaud. Et les gouttelettes rouge foncées, noirâtre, s'écrasent sur le sol, se fracassent à sa suite, le chemin de cailloux laissés par un enfant pour rentrer à la maison.

Mais quelle maison ?

Il fixe ses cartes. Non, rien de très avantageux. Il va devoir coucher, se plier. Bluffer, peut-être - mais il sait que Dean ira jusqu'au bout, qu'il ne se laissera pas berner. Et ses ailes s'agitent bruyamment.  
Perdu. Le monde résonne dans sa tête. Perdu. C'est étrange, de perdre, dans ce genre de jeu. On a l'impression de ne rien être…Et c'est pas le sourire narquois ( demi-sourire, comme si croire en la chance ou en n'importe quoi était encore possible) de Dean, accroché sur ses lèvres, qui lui fera dire le contraire. Ou penser le contraire.  
Tout ça pour une paire d'ailes dans le dos.

Comment peut-il lui offrir une paire d'ailes ? Il lui faudrait offrir les siennes, voler celles d'un autre - est-ce qu'il y a pire crime que d'arracher ses ailes à un ange ? Peut-être lui voler sa grâce. Mais Castiel n'est pas un tel criminel. Du moins, pas encore. Et qui sait si l'opération fonctionnera ? Dean est un véhicule, certes, mais il n'en demeure pas moins un humain.

Si fragile, si petit au creux de sa main. Sous sa vraie forme, Dean ne serait qu'une fourmi entre ses doigts, qu'il pourrait sans mal écraser.

Enfin, il n'en est pas si sûr, à bien y penser. Il ne s'est pas observé depuis bien longtemps, mais il ne doit pas avoir bonne mine. A vrai dire, il est persuadé que ses frères et soeurs reconnaissent le véhicule plus que le céleste qui s'y cache.  
Parfois, il souhaiterait s'excuser auprès de Jimmy. Parce qu'il n'a jamais investi son corps pour tomber dans une telle déchéance, cercle vicieux de décadence qui ne pourra que mal se terminer.

Alors il cède. C'est stupide, mais il cède. Il le fixe et se redresse - il cède. Parce qu'il ignore ce qu'il ne serait pas capable d'abandonner pour lui. Sa famille, dont il a tué tant de membres - ses ailes, sa Grâce, son existence s'il le faut. Sans s'en plaindre. Sans rien demander en échange. Un loyauté sans limites qu'il ne doit, normalement, qu'à son Créateur, qu'à ses frères aînés. Qu'il offre, sans contrepartie, à un humain.

Il doit être la risée des sept cieux et, peut-être même, la chose la plus répugnante à laquelle pourrait penser Lucifer. Un ange entiché d'un singe sans poils - Castiel pense à Uriel. Il appréciait son frère. Voir son cadavre n'a pas été une partie de plaisir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'est plus temps de ressasser de vieux souvenirs. Et ses ailes battent, de frayeur, de crainte ; d'une sorte d'impatience. Si cette "greffe" fonctionne - ce qui n'est nullement assuré. Mais s'il venait à mourir, ceux encore là-haut le ramèneront, n'est-ce pas ? - alors Dean sera presque un ange. Quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. L'idée lui plaît plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

"Allonge-toi sur le ventre."

Il obéit, sans un mot. Dean se contente de sourire et c'est peut-être ça, le plus étrange. Ce n'est qu'un sourire. Pas de cris, d'excitations - un simple sourire, quand le matelas s'affaisse sous son poids. Il ne se doute de rien. Il ne craint rien, ni personne: l'ange est avec lui, l'horloge entre eux fait résonner ses tics et ses tacs - drôle de toc- avant de résonner pour minuit. Coucou Jeudi. Le trentenaire fait glisser son tee-shirt noir ACDC par dessus sa peau couverte ça et là de taches de rousseur, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant entre. Il se déshabille comme on se débarrasse de vieilles photos embarrassantes. Il se débarrasse de ses fringues comme on s'oublie, comme on jette à l'eau ce qu'on ne veut plus jamais revoir. Comme on laisse tomber la balle au flipper.  
D'ailleurs, la goutte qui tombe entre les grains de beauté et les taches … Ça lui fait une peau table de flipper. Mais Cass ne connaît pas ce jeu. Alors bon. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Ses doigts s'attardent à quelques centimètres au dessus de sa peau, dessinent doucement des contours vers les omoplates. Deux incisions brèves devraient suffire, là, en suivant la ligne courbe et rugueuse des os qui se dessinent sous la peau. Il hésite un peu. Mais il a promis de ne pas abandonner. De ne pas s'abandonner.

"Ça risque de faire mal.  
\- Rien à foutre. T'as besoin de matériel, quelque chose ?  
\- …Ma lame."

C'est les règles du jeu, le perdant doit s'acquitter de ses dettes quoi qu'il arrive. Castiel l'a bien compris. Il se positionne au dessus de Dean, sur ses genoux. Le froid de la boucle de la ceinture du trench mord la peau nue et fait frissonner. L'éclat de la lame d'acier céleste pur ondule comme une flamme de mercure. _Notre Père qui êtes aux Cieux..._ Il tremble.  
_Pardonnez mon offense comme je lui ai pardonné les siennes.  
_Une larme coule, alors que la lame se coule.

Il frissonne. Rien de plus. La douleur parcourt ses veines, amenée par l'adrénaline. Le temps n'a plus de prise, Dean frissonne et soupire de surprise. Castiel tremble, incise. Une fois, deux fois. Deux plaies fines d'où goutte un liquide pourpre à la frontière du noir, qui coule le long du dos. Boules de flipper tachées… Il ramène ce qu'il lui reste d'ailes à lui, ces appendices décharnés qui chaque jour laissent autour de lui comme un nuage de regrets. Il lui reste des plumes, tout de même. Il cherche la base.  
Mouvement sec.  
Elles tombent autour de lui. Il n'en reste qu'une, au creux de sa main. L'humain n'a pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué. Il a joint ses mains, comme pour prier. Ah oui, on est jeudi.  
Castiel tremble, et plante la plume d'un geste précis. Et là son _âmi _hurle. Et là, son _âmi_ crie. Elle se fiche dans la blessure dans un bruit mat, et les étincelles de Grâce y survivant encore ressoudent la peau derrière lui. Il est trop tard pour reculer.  
Il respire. Reprend une posture digne, les mains jointes. Alors que la seconde aile de l'ange déchu au-dessus de lui tombe aussi, que la plume vient se greffer à sa chair dans un autre cri, un autre hurlement qui fait mal à Cassy. Faire souffrir ses amis n'est pas ce qu'il voulait.

"Cass…  
\- Dean, c'est impoli de parler lorsqu'on n'a pas fini sa prière.  
\- Merci. "  
Il marmotte un 'Amen' rapide, et tourne la tête vers lui. Ses yeux semblent plus vitreux.  
" Ca pousse, Castiel. "

Mais rien ne bouge dans son dos. L'ange le regarde. Ne comprend pas. Dean se tourne, prend sa main et entrelace leurs doigts, pour les poser sur son coeur.  
"Nan, mais, les plumes se mettent à pousser là."  
Castiel regarde. Les doigts de l'humain sont comme une prison fragile pour les siens, tandis qu'il lui sert plus de refuge et de barre à laquelle se raccrocher. Il le sait. Les traits de l'homme se tendent, nerfs et muscles sur un squelette. Un bruissement se fait entendre, des palpitations frémissantes sous la pulpe des doigts entremêlés. Ils ne se sont pas lâchés.  
Castiel sait que les plumes des anges poussent rapidement. Autour d'eux, les siennes disparaissent, pour se greffer sur les os, les organes qu'elles trouvent, dans le corps entier tout tendu de Dean. Elles investissent chaque parcelle de ce cadavre en devenir dans une horreur méthodique que le brun ne peut stopper, doit pourtant arrêter. Il ne veut juste pas le lâcher. Il sent les pointes acérées se ficher sur ses côtes, si semblables aux articulations des ailes, plonger jusqu'à la moelle pour permettre de se rattacher plus efficacement, il sait que sous lui le jeune homme endure une souffrance qu'il affronte avec un sourire malsain, des cris inarticulés que de toute manière il ne pourra pas pousser.  
Parce que plus rien ne lui permet de parler. Ses yeux verts deviennent blancs, bleus. Zigzaguent de couleurs en couleur, et des syllabes incohérentes sortent de sa bouche. Castiel n'a pas bougé.  
Il assiste à son martyre en lui tenant une main qui ne veut pas se relâcher. Castiel n'a pas bougé.

Pas comme deux larmes qui ont coulé. Un dernier sursaut. Un cri. Bordel de merde, tout se finit dans un cri - c'est tellement _mainstream_.  
Surtout sa vie…  
Castiel ferme les yeux de Dean sur un monde ravagé. S'assoit à son côté, la main désormais flasque sur le drap.

_Notre petit ange du Jeudi qui devez sûrement trimballer votre cul en couche-culotte sur la Terre, j'ai promis à un ami que je vous laisserai un message sur votre répondeur céleste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il le veut, mais j'ai promis._  
_J'ai jamais prié correctement de ma vie, alors attendez-vous à une confession étrange, sans demande, juste ma vie._  
_Il est minuit. Enfin passé de quelques minutes. Un ange vient de sacrifier ses propres ailes pour moi. Oh, je sais que je ne les vois pas, c'est sûr. Je ne suis pas son véhicule, mais… Mais je les entends. Je les entends tomber, au fur et à mesure qu'il tremble au-dessus de moi. Tout ça parce que j'ai joué contre lui au poker. Son corps est aussi froid qu'un mort: je pensais que vous mainteniez en vie vos véhicules, pas que vous les acheviez._  
_Je crois que je vais avoir des ailes. AH !_  
_Désolé. Juste une PLUME dans mon corps. C'est bon._  
_Ça brûle. Ça me brûle. Ça brûle mon sang. Ça tue. Mais je peux pas l'arrêter maintenant… Juste la douleur…_  
_Juste la mort…_  
_Juste…_  
_Je sais que le Paradis m'attend. Mais je suis un connard envers le ciel._  
_Et puisque que le Paradis peut attendre, alors je prendrai le plus long chemin pour rejoindre Castiel._


End file.
